


Dinner Date(plus Sam)

by invaderrhi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderrhi/pseuds/invaderrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr by Mitchell Mussoh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date(plus Sam)

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I think Dean is bisexual but I'm going off the request

"Hey Dean, why've you been so nervous lately?"

Dean flinched at the sound of his brother's voice. 

"What do you mean?" Dean stammered, clasping his sweaty palms together. 

"Well, it's just, you've kinda been avoiding me lately. Why is that?" Sam inquired.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes began to water. 

"Sammy, I'm gay." He winced

Tears started to leak from Dean's eyes, as he knew there was no way his brother would want to tak to him from this point on. To Dean's surprise, Sam took him in his arms and hugged him. 

"Hey man, there's no need to cry. I'm not dad. I really don't care who you screw."

Dean wiped his wet face on his sleeve and coughed. 

"Of course, yea I knew that."

Sam laughed, but his expression soon turned serious. 

"Hey can I ask you something?" 

Dean nodded hesitantly, watching his brother. 

"What about all those chicks you slept with?"

Dean's face fell. 

"Oh, them. I wasn't really accepting of myself so I tried to convince myself that I was straight by sleeping with a lot of women. It worked for a little while, but I always had a few stray thoughts. After a long time of self loathing, I think I've finally come to terms with it. I'm finally happy Sammy. I... I even have a boyfriend." 

Sam reached forward and grabbed his brother by the shoulders. 

"What? A boyfriend?! What's his name, how old is his, what does he look like?!" Sam excitedly babbled.

Dean tried his best to take it all in. 

"Uh his name is Castiel Novak, he's 33, and he's got dark hair and blue eyes. If you really wanted I could ah, invite him over for dinner." 

Sam nodded excitedly. 

"What should I make? Chicken alfredo?" 

Dean thought about how his brother strongly resembled an overexcited dog. 

"Dude, just burgers is fine. I don't want to freak the poor guy out." 

"You're right. I need to make a casual first impression."

With that, Sam raced to the kitchen. Dean felt relieved but at the same time, a new stressor weighted his shoulders. What if Cas and Sammy didn't like each other? What if the dinner went horribly? Dean cursed his anxiety and picked up his phone. He called Cas, who answered on the third ring. 

"Hello Dean." Came a cool voice from the other end of the line. 

"Hi baby, listen. How would you feel about coming to my place for dinner tonight? My brother is making burgers and I'm sure they're going to be bomb." 

Dean could practically feel Castiel's confusion. 

"What do you mean they're going to be bomb? Are the burgers going to be explosive?"

Dean smiled. It was like he was dating an old man. His boyfriend was really cute when he was clueless though. 

"No baby, it means that the burgers are going to be delicious. Is that a yes then?"

"Yes, I believe I would like to try these 'bomb' burgers. I'll be over shortly." 

Dean hung up and sent Cas his address. He sighed and wondered if the night would go well. 

True to his word, Castiel arrived very quickly. Dean never understood how he got around so fast. It was like he could teleport. Dean kissed Cas and intertwined their fingers. He led him to the kitchen, where an amazing smell was coming. From. There, they found Sam, sitting at an already set table that was loaded with cheeseburgers, corn, and potato salad. Sam smiled widely at Castiel. 

"Feel free to dig in!" 

Castiel sat down and Dean plopped right next to him. Cas helped himself to potato salad, as well as a burger. Cas took one bite of the burger and moaned. When he swallowed he looked directly at Sam. 

"Sam." 

"Uh, yes Castiel?"

"These burgers, are in fact, very bomb." 

Dean bust out into laughter and clapped Cas on the back. Cas seemed extremely confused. Sam smiled at how happy Cas seemed to make Dean. Throughout the night, Dean would crack a joke and Cas would smile sweetly, though it was obvious he was completely lost. Eventually, Castiel rose from his chair and announced that he had to go. Dean walked him to the door, where they shared a kiss. They held each other's gaze for so long that Sam had to clear his throat to distract them from one another. When Cas finally walked out the door, Dean looked nervously back at his brother. 

"So, what did you think?" Dean asked. 

"I think," Sam started, "that you two are meant to be."


End file.
